Iraq national team (1994)
Iraq national team (サッカーイラク代表, sakkā iraku daihyō) is the selection team from Iraq which participated in the qualification rounds for the 1994 FIFA World Cup. History Iraq appeared in a dream of Tsubasa in ''Captain Tsubasa J''. The team is led by Ahmad Radhi. In real life In the Asian zone, Saudi Arabia qualified for the first time by topping the final round group ahead of South Korea as both edged out Japan, who were close to making their own World Cup debut, but were denied by Iraq in what became known as the "Agony of Doha" (ドーハの悲劇). The Japanese would not have to wait long, though, debuting in the 1998 FIFA World Cup. In Captain Tsubasa The first chapter of the World Youth manga, before the introduction of Shingo Aoi, opens with the last minute of the real-life 1993 Japan vs Iraq match. During a dream of Tsubasa in a "what-if" situation if the Golden Age were regulars of the Japan national team, they were having trouble with the Iraqis. In the minute 45, thanks to a cross from Misaki and a header pass from Nitta, and with Hyuga's Tiger Shot, ending with a bounced ball. In the very last seconds of the game's loss time, it was Tsubasa himself who will score with a Drive Shot, allowing Japan to go to the 1994 FIFA World Cup, making Japan to enter the World Cup. This is a dream-like situation, which is a remembrance to the US coin that Tsubasa gave Shingo Aoi four years before as a memento. Uniforms 1994 FIFA World Cup qualifier squad * Home: White shirt with jade green polygons on ribs and sholders, with jade green collar, jade green shorts with white triangles and white socks with jade green top. This color scheme is exclusive for the qualification for the 1994 FIFA World Cup. The captain armband, worn by Ahmad Radhi, is red with a white horizontal stripe on the center. * Keeper: Jade green shirt with lemon yellow and sky blue hooped shoulder pattern, sky blue collar, black shorts and jade green socks with white top. The anime version is a more simplified version of the one worn for the qualification for the 1994 FIFA World Cup, which had a more elaborate design. 1994 anime *The 1994 Anime has the number jersey being black instead of jade green, and all the jersey polygons are triangles. In the 1994 anime first episode, Iraq uses the "1-11" starting numeration scheme ("1" for goalkeeper, "2-5" for defenders, for example) rather than the numbering used by the real-life team. The captain armband, worn by Salman in the Anime, is light blue. Results 1993 Japan v Iraq football match Asian preliminaries match *Δ Iraq 2 - 2 Japan Δ *● Iraq 2 - 3 Japan ○ (Tsubasa's dream) Squad 1994 FIFA World Cup qualifier squad Players Current squad *Coach: Ammo Baba 22px|border Gallery |-|J= Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 0.jpg|Number 11 shoots against Genzo Genzo Japan ep1 (J) 1.jpg|Genzo's Save Genzo ep01 (J) 1.jpg|Ready to clear the ball Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 1.jpg|Number 6 vs Misugi Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 2.jpg|Aoi vs Radhi Shenaishil Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 3.jpg|Ibrahim Saad |-|J (2)= Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 4.jpg|Misaki vs Saad Benyamin Hyuga Tiger Shot ep1 (J) 2.jpg|Tiger Volley Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 5.jpg|Nitta against Number 7 & 10 Iraq national football team (J).png|Tsubasa vs defenders Tsubasa Drive Shot ep1 (J).jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 6.jpg|Ibrahim Saad vs Drive Shot Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 7.jpg|Tsubasa's scoring Notes Category:Anime national teams